To hold you
by Cardel
Summary: Sequel to What could be. If anyone still remembers here's the next chapter. Uh summary. Ling learns the truth about Jin. Jin learns to give and receive. You might have to read What could be to uderstan this fic.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own them.

Pain there were many forms of pain. Two Ling was awfully familiar with. Emotional pain and physical pain. Emotional pain she had felt and had learned to deal with. Physical pain she had also felt, but never like the pain she was feeling now, never like a burning sensation, tearing her body apart.

She was lying on the ground inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her more vital wounds. Her arms were scratched and bruised, she had a couple of deep cuts where blood was flowing slowly. Her ribs were also badly bruised, and most likely broken seeing as how hard it was to breath. Her legs were in no better condition than her arms. Her right leg had a deep cut going from her mid leg to just above her knee. Her left leg felt crushed, it hurt so much when she tried to move it, but it wasn't broken, just badly bruised or so she guessed. 

Taking another painful breath, she opened her eyes. She slowly rolled onto her side and winced, taking another small breath. She used her arms to pull her upper body from the ground, the pressure she was creating on her arms resulted in the blood from her arms to flow more rapidly from her wounds.

She shut her eyes tightly as if willing the pain away. Knowing that wasn't about to happen, she got on all fours and brought her left leg forward using it to push her self upright. As soon as she was standing, she fought to keep her balance as a wave of dizziness came over her. She tried taking a deep breath, only to succeed in producing more pain from her rib cage. 

After a few minutes her world finally stopped spinning. Slowly she turned towards her goal, the pyramid. The pyramid where she had seen Jin going into, chasing after that ogre monster. When she had seen Jin going after the monster, she had decided not to follow, whatever fight was to ensue was between Jin and the monster. After seeing Heihachi head up the temple behind Jin, Ling began to worry.

~ Flashback~

Ling stilled for a moment starring at Heihachi, she shook her head pushing her worries aside, she was about to turn and leave. When a light breeze brushed through her hair and fluttered Heihachi's jacket slightly open, not much but it had been enough for her to see what he was hiding beneath his jacket.

She felt her heart stop for a second. He was carrying a gun. A million thoughts swarmed through her head. _Heihachi wouldn't hurt Jin would he? Jin was his only grandson? But what if, after all he wasn't a man to be trusted. _ She decided she couldn't take any chances and started running towards the temple after Jin and Heihachi.

Before she could get too far she saw a flash of red and the next thing she knew she was lying on the ground. She had bumped into someone she looked up and glared at the person who had gotten in her way. She recognized the person immediately, it was a fighter called Anna. Ling had seen her fight earlier and didn't like her style of fighting. She didn't know why but there was just something about the fighter she didn't like. She wonder briefly what in the world had possessed her into fighting in a red dressing gown with high-heels.

Ling got up and dusted herself she didn't have time for distractions. She looked up at Anna still glaring at her. Anna was looking down at her (seeing as she was taller) with a smirk. 

"Get our of my way"

Ling said. Before she could take a single step, Anna had stepped in front of her again, shaking her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see little girl master Mishima has order that no one follows them up there."

Having heard that, Ling was now sure that Heihachi was up to no good, she had to get up there and quickly.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ling said again more forceful, through clenched teeth. Anna simply chuckled.

"No, no. Now that's not about to happen, because the only way you're getting up there is through me. So why don't you just turn around and go play with your dolls or something."

So the only way was through her huh? That was completely fine with Ling. It was her turn to smirk.

"So sorry I forgot to bring my dolls, but I'll settle for kicking your rag doll ass."

After that comment they had engaged in battle. Immediately Ling had the advantage due to Anna's overconfidence. Anna had underestimated Ling due to her height and age. Hadn't anyone ever told her size didn't matter.

Anna had quickly realized her mistake and had began to rain kicks and punches down on Ling. Anna was fast fortunately Ling was just slightly faster. Ling began to block and attack. They continued like that for awhile, both doing severe damage to the other.

Soon they both started to get tired, Ling wonder how much longer they could hold on, she looked up at the temple wondering if Jin was alright. It had been only a split second but it had been a stupid mistake, rule one was never take your eyes off your opponent. Anna of course seized the opportunity and slid her foot through Lings feet making her fall to the ground with a heave thud.

Unfortunately Ling didn't have enough time to get up. Anna was on her in an instant, kicking her ribs. Ling grunted and Anna continued to kick her ribs. That had been how she had broken most of her ribs. Anna brought her foot up for another kick though this time Lings reflexes kicked in. She grabbed Annas foot and with all her strength threw her backwards. Anna landed hard on her ass. Ling rolled away and stood up.

Anna recovered quickly and started attacking Ling again. After the brutal assault her ribs had received, it was very hard for ling to stand let alone dodge Anna's attacks. Every time Anna threw a high kick Ling barely had enough time to dodge. Most of the time she didn't dodge her kicks completely which resulted on Anna's heels either scratching her arms or digging deep into her arms. Ling guessed why she wore the high-heels now.

Anna though had landed more hits on Ling, wasn't without damage. Ling had managed to land quite a few hits to her legs, face and her right arm which was covered in blood and most likely in the verge of breaking.

They were both panting hard, the only thing that kept them going was their motivation. Ling had to get to the pyramid and Anna was not about to let that happen. Anna ran towards Ling again, it looked as if she was going to tackle her so Ling jumped. Big mistake Anna had caught her at the waist and raised her over her head and proceeded to slam her down with powerful force. Ling tried to react fast enough to land on her feet, but all too quickly met with the ground making her land very badly on her left leg. The impact had been strong, but she was glad her leg wasn't' broken.

Ling got up again to Anna's dismay. Ling saw the surprise on Anna's face and smiled inwardly. Yeah she was hurt and tired but she could still hold on for more time then Anna could ever guess.

Time. Damn. Suddenly it hit her she didn't have time Jin could be hurt or worst. What if she was too late and Heihachi had indeed used that gun on Jin. With a rush of fear running through her veins and a new wave of adrenalin, she ran towards Anna tackling her to the ground with more strength then she thought she possessed.

Anna was stunned, but Ling knew Anna wasn't just going to stay down and let her go up the pyramid. Still Ling didn't want to kill her, it just wasn't in her blood. So she did the only thing that she thought could stop Anna from coming after her. Ling took advantage of Anna still being dazed from the impact of hitting the ground, to put her plan in to action. 

Ling reached down and grabbed Anna's right foot bringing it up to its full extent, taking a deep breath she brought her right leg up trying hard to keep her balance with her damaged left leg. She brought her leg up almost to her chest and brought her foot down with all her strength to collide with Anna's knee. Making the bone crunch and turn the other way. She quickly did the same to the other leg. All the while Anna screamed in agony.

Ling winced and started to turn away from Anna. Sadly though Anna wasn't ready to give up, she took a small dagger she had hidden in her gloves. All too quickly she drove the dagger into Ling's leg yelling.

"You bitch."

The dagger sliced down to Ling's knee. Ling screamed and fell to the ground. She clenched her teeth and kicked Anna in the head which managed to knock her out.

~End flashback~

Now here she stood wavering like a drunk. She looked down to where Anna still laid unconscious. She looked up at the pyramid and wanted to run towards it, but she knew her body wouldn't take the abuse. 

She slowly made her ways to the bottom of the steep stairs of the pyramid, she looked up. In other circumstances she would have marbled at the architecture at the beauty of it, though right now she silently cursed the architectures. She started the painful climb or more like crawl up the stairs.

__

Don't think about the pain, just don't think about the pain. She kept mentally telling her self. She wasn't even halfway there when she heard a gunshot and froze.

"Oh my God!"

She tried to climb faster, but her body refused to obey. She stopped, panting every limb of her body shaking uncontrollably. To her horror her vision started to blur. She closed her eyes and quickly snapped them open when she heard a rumbling noise. Looking up in time to see a body falling from the hole it's body had created. She squinted trying to make out the body. Was it Jin?

No. It wasn't Jin, it was his grandfather.

The next thing she saw was a creature flying out from the hole Heihachi's body had created. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Hehachi slowly descending to meet the ground and his death. The winged creature taking a dive catching Heihachi inches from splattering to the ground. Then dropping him with small thud.

Ling watched the creature, who now she realized had a striking resemblance to Jin. Where was Jin? What had happened? What did this all mean? The creature rose high into the air and hovered there for a few seconds it's red eyes glowing in her direction, then it flew away.

Glowing red eyes were the last thing Ling saw before her world started to spin uncontrollably. Her world darkened before her too weak to fight anymore she welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

~Three day later~

Lings eyes fluttered open just to be closed again, as she was hit by blinding light. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes again. Slowly she took in her surroundings, it didn't take long before she realized she was in a hospital.

She tried shifting and groaned, the slightest movement reminding her of her broken ribs. She brought her hands to her pounding head. She heard a click and turned her head towards the sound.

A nurse had walked in, seeing that Ling was awake she smiled brightly.

"Well it was about time you woke up. How do you feel?"

Ling tried to frown in confusion, but found out the action made her head pound even harder. She wanted to know why she was in a hospital, then as if on command all her memories started to pour back into her head.

"Waa..."

She stopped her voiced sounded so raspy and her throat hurt. She brought her hand to her throat and tried to clearing her throat.

"Water" the nurse said. It wasn't a question it was what she guessed Ling was trying to say. Ling sighed no she didn't want water, but realized her throat was extremely dry and nodded. After gulping down the glass of water the nursed had handed her she tried again.

"What .... happened?"

Her voice still sounded a little raspy. The nurse frowned.

"Well I should be the one to ask you that but, if you want to know how you got here I can answer that. You were brought by a Mishima helicopter. along with other people all who had participated in that tournament. It was truly chaos, your were one of the worst injured. The others were hurt but not as badly."

Well at least Heihachi had the decency not to let them die were they had fallen. Then she remembered.

"Is Jin Kazama in this hospital too?"

"You knew the young heir?"

She asked a little surprised. Ling nodded, and frowned at the title the nurse had used for Jin. Then frowned even deeper. What had she meant by _knew_?

"Well his grandfather reported him missing since the day your were all brought here. Which was three days ago"

The nurse sighed sadly.

"Poor man there haven't been any leads what so ever. He must feel devastated."

Ling almost scoffed out loud, but was able to catch her self. So Jin was missing and she was willing to bet Heihachi would move heaven and earth to find him. She was also willing to bet Heihachi didn't want to find Jin to give him a hug and welcome him back to the family.

All while they were talking, the nurse had been checking her vital stats. Happy with what she saw, she smile at Ling again.

"Well you'll heal perfectly in a couple of months, might take a little longer for your ribs."

"Uh, where am I exactly?"

"Hong Kong"

Ling closed her eyes, she felt so tired.

"I'll go tell the doctor your away and call you parents"

Ling shook her head weakly. The nurse rose a questioning brow.

"No. Not yet.... tired"

Was all she managed to get out. Again the nurse smiled and nodded.

"All right I'll bring them in when you are fully awake. Just press that button if you need anything." She said pointing to the call button lying a few inched from Lings hand, and with that the nurse exited the room.

Ling closed her eyes, she was so tired. She had no idea what had happened with Jin and Heihachi up in the temple, she was so confused. Jin was missing. She was worried but not scared, somehow she knew wherever Jin was he was fine. She gave a big yawn.

"No matter where you are, I swear I'll find you"

With that silent bow she let sleep take over her exhausted body. 

A/N: I wasn't going to post this yet. I sort of wanted to wait 'till I had actually played Tekken 4, so I could sort of keep to the story line. But after seeing how depressed some of you were with the ending I decided to start writing. ^ _ ^

Jin: You call _that_ a happy ending sequel?

M.C: Yup. Besides this is only chapter one I promised a happy ending sequel and that's what I'll write. Even though it might not seem like it right now. Chapter two will be happier promise.

Jin: Just face it you are not a fluffy type of writer. Just look at all that violence.

M.C: Well you're not exactly a fluffy type of muse. 

Jin: Oh sure blame it on the innocent little muse.

M.C: (rolls eyes) Whatever. So any way bare with me people this story will get happier. Remember good things come to those who wait. Until next chapter and don't forget to Review.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Don't own them

A/N: Well it's um it's been a while and umm well does anyone remember this fic? Cause I didn't I wrote the first chapter and posted it and then I completely forgot about it. Until I found the rest of the story in one of my floppys and decided to finish the fic. So if anyone is still interested here's the rest of the fic. 

~ A few days before the tournament ~

Three years, three years of searching with absolutely no luck. No luck until now, the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament was being held. Ling was completely sure Jin would be there and there was no way she wasn't entering. She had to find Jin.

No one would stop her especially not now, she had been sent and e-mail. It had said she shouldn't enter the tournament and how it was dangerous for her to do so. She wasn't sure if the message had been sent as a warning or a threat. It didn't matter, it only meant there was going to be trouble in the tournament, but then again was there ever any doubt that there wouldn't be any trouble. Besides if there was trouble she wouldn't let Jin face it alone. Not again.

She had sworn three years ago that she would find him and she would.

"May I see your ticket?"

Ling handed her ticket to the receptionist at the air port. She smiled and pointed to her left.

"Right through there, and we hope you enjoy your flight. Have a nice day?"

Ling smiled back and walk towards the gate to her plane. Soon she would be there to face her destiny, hopefully for the last time. 

Looking out the airplane window, she couldn't help but wonder again for what seemed like the billionth time who had sent her that e-mail. She scoffed remembering what the e-mail said. She hadn't yet decided whether it had been meant as a warning or a threat. All she knew was no one would stop her from entering the tournament.

~ At the tournament ~

She was sick of it, had, had enough. Enough of the fighting, the lying , the betrayals, the scheming, the hurting, she was sick of it all. The first time she had entered the tournament it had been to prove to herself she was indeed one of the best. This time it had been about Jin finding him and knowing he was okay. It had never been about the fighting, yes it had. Now she realized it had been, but not like this, she never wanted to see all the blood and gore she had witness in the tournament. 

She wasn't stupid nor was she naive, she knew there would be violence and blood, wasn't there always? This was different there was too much evil, too much greed it was disgusting. She had, had enough. This tournament had given fighting a whole new meaning, this was no longer to prove who was the best. It was a fight for revenge and gaining all at any cost it was appalling and she no longer wanted anything to do with. The sad thing was it had been the same at the last tournament and most likely at the previous two tournaments . She had been too young to realize the foulness to it, but no longer. She was done. The tournament was over.

~After the tournament ~

All she had wanted to do was find Jin. And she had found him, he was walking in front of her going somewhere, with a slight haste judging the pace of his walk.. She wasn't sure at first if it was him he looked so different, but it was him. She ran to catch up to him. She had called his name and he stopped and turned towards her. Ling stopped a few yards away from him.

She had found him finally she had found him. All she wanted to do was run up to him and hold him, but she wasn't moving towards him. All she was doing was standing on shaky legs in complete shock.

Jin had stopped and was now facing Ling, but he wasn't moving either he was standing in front of her. The one person who he had thought about everyday for the past three years was standing right in front of him. He could do nothing but stand still with his hands clenched at his sides. He didn't know what do , what was he suppose to say? Here was the only person who cared about him. How could he explain the reason for his absence? How could he explain it was necessary? And most important should he? Would she understand or any longer care? too many question he didn't have the answers to.

Ling on the other hand couldn't even think, her mind was going too fast for her to catch up with the right words to form the sentences she wanted to say. Jin was there in front of her. After all that time of hoping and waiting. After almost giving up. After thinking she would never see him again, he was there and he wasn't saying anything or doing anything. 

Did he no longer feel anything for her? Had he not missed her as much as she had missed him? That thought was devastating to her. She didn't care if he didn'tt see her as more than a friend. She could live with that, but to not have him as a friend at all, that was crushing. She couldn't look at him any more she swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears burning in her eyes. 

She looked around trying hard not to think of what she was feeling. It was hard to believe she had actually called his name a few seconds ago, she remembered thinking he looked different, but of course she had expected as much. In fact today had not been the first day she had seen him. She had seen him the day before, at the time she hadn't been sure it was him. She had seen him fight, his fighting style had changed to that of which it used to be. No it hadn't changed, that was wrong, it hadn't changed when there was a change it meant there were still traces of what something used to be like. There was absolutely no trace whatsoever of Jins Mishima fighting style.

At that thought another question popped into her head. Had Jin changed or had he completely shed his former self? That was indeed a sad thought. Ling didn't think she could handle loosing Jin again and every second he didn't move or say anything was slowly tearing her apart.

Jin was sure the only way to get answers to the questions that were nagging at him, was simply to ask. To start talking. He need to stop acting like an idiot and say something. With that resolve he swallowed and opened his mouth.

"I've missed you so much .... and I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch .... and I understand if..."

His sentence was left unfinished. As Ling ran to him closing the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck sobbing. Jin returned her embrace wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too"

He heard her say into his shoulder. He had missed her he knew he had, but not until that moment had he realized just how much. He had forgotten how comforting it was to just be close to her. He wanted to tell her to let her know he had never forgotten her.

" Ling I "

"Shh don't say anything. Just ... let me hold you" 

So he did, they stayed in their embrace for a few minutes. Ling crying openly on Jins shoulder, crying out of the sheer happiness of knowing that though Jins fighting had changed Jin had not he was still the same. For that reason she cried, while Jin rubbed her back speaking soothing words into her ear. After a few more sobs, she stopped crying and pulled back looking up at Jin.

He brought one hand up to wipe here tears away, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He smiled as Ling closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She sighed contently and opened her eyes again.

"We have a lot of catching up to do don't we?"

She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Come on"

They walked hand in hand back to where Jin was staying. He had chosen to stay at a small low key hotel. It wasn't exactly five stars, but it wasn't a dump either. In short is was comfortable, Jins room was of moderate size. It had a bed, a nightstand, a dresser a table, two chairs and a couch. They were sitting at the table facing each other. They were quiet again, the walk had also been a silent one.

Jin knew what Ling wanted to know knew even before she asked. He wasn't exactly sure if he could explain but he would try and he had to start now before he lost his nerve.

"I ...... it was necessary for me to keep away to be lost to loose contact with everything and everyone I knew"

He looked at Ling, she wasn't saying anything she merely waited for him to continue. Glad she didn't have to ask for unanswered questions.

"Last year after the tournament, no it was before. I was ... changing" 

He paused a moment before continuing. 

"I don't know if you'll understand but, it was a horrible change I felt as if some parasite was invading me taking over my mind and body. A parasite that fed off my anger. In a way I could control it to an extend, but something happened. I'm still not completely sure what triggered it but..."

He clutched his hands into tight fist, and was quiet for a minute.

"My grandfather shot me" he looked up at Ling "I should have died, but I didn't and at that moment when my grandfather pulled the trigger, I felt so betrayed so stupid. I felt all my anger bursting out of me and I became something else ... a monster."

That meant she had been wrong before, that winged creature she had seen that day at the temple had not only resembled Jin it had been Jin.

"You, you turned into ... into..." She fell silent.

Jin wasn't sure what was going through Lings head. He couldn't read her expression, he couldn't tell if she was shocked, angry, afraid, anything. It was making him feel very nervous, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't understand him and just rejected him for what was. Unfortunately he wasn't done explaining.

"I don't know what I became. I don't remember much after I changed. I only remember feeling angry and almost killing my grandfather."

He smiled bitterly and said.

"I guess this revenge thing runs in the blood. I mean look at my father and grandfather. I guess it's true what they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh? "

At hearing the pain and uncertainty in his voice. Ling snapped from her dazed and reached across the table. She unclenched Jins hands and held them in her own calling his attention to her, she looked at him with an unwavering stare.

"You are nothing like your father or grandfather Jin Kazama"

He could only stare unable to break the intensity of her look.

"But in a way I was and that thought scared me more than anything. That's why I had to leave I left to learn how to un-become what I was. I couldn't stand the thought of anything Mishima so I left. I needed to learned how to forget, forget what I was taught , what I was shown what I was and for that I needed to break free of everything"

He gave her hands a little squeeze for reassurance, not for her but for himself.

"And in a way I succeeded I no longer fought like them thought like them I rejected everything ever drill into my head that had anything remotely to do with them. I learned to un-become what I had been forced to be"

He smiled again though this time sadly.

"Despite all that I can never change the fact that their blood runs through every single one of my veins. But I learned if I couldn't change it I would at least try to learn to control it to control the demon."

Taking a deep breath he looked up at Ling he could still not read her expression. He was truly afraid she wouldn't understand. Sighing he squeezed her hand again.

"But I'm okay now they won't beat me I know that now. I'm stronger now both mentally and physically than I was before and I guess all I want to know now is........ do you hate me?"

It was almost inaudible barely above a whisper but she had heard him. She moved fast too fast even for Jin. Next thing he knew she was in his lap hugging him tightly.

"Oh God Jin. How can you even ask me that? I don't hate you I never have never could. Don't you know that?"

He smiled and pulled her from him just enough so he could look into her face. He smiled a true smile. All the smiles he had given before were sad, empty and had held no meaning. This smile did he was smiling at the person who he cared for so much and he also smiled for the knowledge that she felt the same.

"I do now. So are you okay with me ... I mean"

Ling smiled reassuringly. Making Jin relax. 

"Jin I understand. I do. I understand the need for you to 'un-become' what you hate what you were forced to be. I understand the need for you to break all contact with everything and everyone..."

She paused and looked away. Jin tilted his head to the right and felt his stomach turn into an awful knot.

"But ..." 

He said searching for the unfinished sentence of her statement. Taking a deep breath she gently took his face between her hands.

"But now you have to promise me something. Promise me you won't leave me like that again. I don't think I could stand it"

She finished looking down, but not taking her hands from his face. Jin smiled at the top of her head and also placing his hands to the sides of her face and tilting her head up so she was looking at him. He moved forward so they were only a breath away.

"I promise because I don't think I could stand it either"

That promised he sealed with a kiss. Bringing her face forward kissing her lips starting a slow innocent kiss just the brushing of longing contact. Which both realized needed more off. Jin hands moved from her face to her waist holding her close while Ling's hands snaked around Jins neck bring him closer to her.

Jin traced her bottom lip with his tongue making Ling open her mouth. He took the opportunity to slowly almost shyly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Ling moaned a little quickly seeking more of Jin. Their kissed deepened as they found new undiscovered places and remembered old ones from the time they had kissed before.

They finally pulled apart to breathe both slightly flushed and panting. Jin smiled at her and moved his face to place kisses on a spot of her neck that was just begging to be kissed. Ling closed her eyes and tangled her hands in his hair which was longer then before.

"I missed you so much." 

Jin said into her neck. Ling smiled from both his comment and because of the slight tickle she hot from his breath on her neck.

"And I you"

She replied eyes stilled closed. She was very much enjoying the feeling of Jin being so close. Every time he touched her she felt her body heat up more and more. And judging by Jins flushed face she assumed he felt the same. Moving her hands from his hair she grabbed the hem of his shirt making Jin stop what he was doing. He looked at her but didn't protest as Ling pulled his shirt up, Jin held his arms up to help her take his shirt off.

Once his shirt was off Jins hands went back around Lings waist. Ling just blushed placing her hands on Jins chest, she hadn't been thinking of what she was doing when she took Jins shirt off. All she knew was she needed to feel more of him.

Jin: 0_0 You know you are soooo dead right. You take forever to update and then you leave it at that!

M.C. Oops. Cliffhanger I really didn't meant to do that is just that next chapter is going to be more umm detailed and there is just so much I can get away with, with a PG-13 rating . So next chapter is going to be rated R it's not going to be too graphic do to the no NC-17 allowed thing but it's definitely not going to be a PG-13 okay.

Jin: (clears throat) Just to make everything clear I am not the fluff muse so this chapter had absolutely non of my genius input

M.C: (rolls eyes) True he isn't my fluff muse. 

Demak: It's me it's me.( a little fairy looking thing with pink hair and wings is jumping up and down happily) 

Jin: (rolls eyes in annoyance) Great now I have to share _all_ that nice roomy empty space(points at M.C's head) with her.

MC: Hey my head is not empty.

Jin: Well not anymore.

Demak: Hi I'm Demak I like happy endings and fluffy plots. Next chapter more fluff.

Jin: (looks green and holds a hand to his mouth) I think I might be sick.

M.C: (0_0 steps away from Jin) Err well until next chapter and please drop a review.


End file.
